The Return of Graham!
by InuLizzie
Summary: What if somebody they all thought was dead came back into their lives? What if Graham was never dead? What if he's still alive?
1. Memories from the past!

**~Two Years Ago~**

Regina removed a box from her vault of hearts, and took out a heart and crushed it hard. Graham fell to the floor, and lay lifeless and still. Emma broke into tears crying as she looked for a pulse, or a heartbeat and found nothing, he was not breathing, he was dead. Graham was gone.

Emma stood at the graveyard as they all buried Graham. Tears poured down her face as she turned and walked away. She walked to the tavern where she sat and buried herself into a glass of Champagne trying to dull the pain of what had just happened. Emma drank one glass after another one until Henry walked in.

"Emma stop doing this to yourself, your better then this, Graham wouldn't want you to be unhappy, he would want you to move on, come on Emma I need you functional, if my mom finds out your drinking like this she may never let me see you again!" he begged her.

Emma sighed and stood up and paid her tab and followed him out the door.

Later she went to Gold after receiving a call from him, where he offered her Grahams things which she flatly refused deciding she didn't want them. But then Gold told her about the possibility of her becoming Sheriff now that Graham was gone.

 **~Present Day~**

Emma woke with a start from her dream, but why after the last two years was she dreaming about Graham? It had been two years since he had died, so why now? Emma sighed it didn't matter she decided, he was gone, and would never come back, dreaming about him would not change the fact that he was dead. But she felt extremely guilty now that she was in love with Hook.

She sighed and got out of bed and went down stairs for a drink, she really wanted Hook but she highly doubted that would happen any time soon. He was probably in bed, and probably deep asleep unaware that she needed him at that moment just like her parents probably didn't know she was awake so early in the morning.

Emma slowly poured herself a glass of Rum, and drank deeply, trying to forget about the dream, she was being stupid, just because she had dreamed of him meant nothing. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

She threw on her jacket and headed out the door. She would visit the grave sight then come back just to assure herself everything was fine, she was sure, that it wouldn't take but a couple of minutes to see it and then go home again.

She was sure the dream meant nothing but knew she would not be able to rest until she had made sure of that. Her Instinct told her something was wrong, the dream made her nervous she had to know. Had to know why that dream had come to her after two years of him being dead.

But when she reached the grave sight she froze, her eyes fixed on the spot where the mound had been. For there in the center of it a large dark hole stood out, and the casket was open and empty, not a bone was left, Graham's body was not in the box.

She screamed, somebody had taken his body but why? Why would somebody pillage his grave sight? Where was the body? Where was Graham? She saw footprints leading away from destroyed grave. Emma drew her sword and followed them determined to find out what had happened, to find out who had disturbed his body. She would find him and put his body back down to rest.

But she needed help, and she knew that, she would not be able to do this alone, she would need some help to find this guy, she needed to get a hold of David.

"Dad? Can you hear me?" she asked into her walkie talkie. "Emma what are you doing?" He asked patiently.

" I need you something's happened, and I'm down at the grave yard, I need you now! Somebody has pillaged and destroyed one of the graves!"

"Hold on Emma, I'm on my way, wait there for me don't try to go after the pillager on your own!" he ordered her.

Emma waited trying to use her flashlight to follow it, just then it happened, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

Emma jumped with a shriek that she was sure would have woken the who town of Storybrooke, but when she turned she saw that it had only been..

"Hook! You idiot you should know better then to sneak up on a person this late at night!" she snapped hitting him across the shoulder.

Hook of course only laughed, "What frightened of the devilishly handsome pirate are you? I saw you walk by the Inn, and I was wondering why you were out so late so I came to keep you company and find out what was wrong!"

Emma sighed and pointed to the grave, "Somebody came here and pillaged the grave where Graham who had first made me deputy here was laying and now his body has disappeared and I called my father to come help me find who ever did this."

Emma felt tears start fresh one as sobs started.

Hook quickly pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Emma, it's okay we'll find who ever did this, and we'll punish the purpetrator, they will pay for what they did. I promise who ever did this will pay. It's going to be okay your father will be here soon and we'll find them, I'll help, I'll lend you my assistance.

Emma sobbed hard into his arms and was still upset when David showed up. "What's wrong with Emma?" He asked suddenly.

"She got upset over the grave destruction, I think this brought up old pain old memories from her past, from whenever this grave was first dug!" Hook responded holding her tighter.

"Come on Emma lets go get this son of a Bitch!" Hook suggested angrily.


	2. The Wolf and the Man!

The group started following the footprints that they found. "Emma we will find them, who ever did this and we will recover his body some how or another!" Hook promised her soothingly as they moved through town.

The footprints led into the forest until they stopped in a fork in the road, three paths were there. "But which path did they take now?" Emma asked shakily.

David sighed, "there's only one way we can do this, we're going to have to split up, we'll each take a path, and if you find anything, give the others a call!"

Emma and Hook both agreed to the plan. David choose the path on the right and started walking, Emma watched until he was out of sight, and then set her shoulders. She took the path in the middle and followed the path.

She walked for what felt like hours, she grew wary and stopped to sit down and rest a minute. She took out her bottle to get a drink of water, but then things started getting creepy.

Emma looked up and saw a wolf, one that she had seen before, it had one normal eye and one red one, it was the same one she and Graham had seen when she first came to town the one that had led to his death.

Emma bolted to her feet, and stopped in front of the wolf, would it lead her to Graham's body? She wondered quietly. The wolf started heading down the path, and Emma followed as fast as she could trying to keep the wolf in sight.

Just then Emma slammed right into a figure on the road, and fell over to the ground. Emma groaned in pain and started to get up when her eyes fell upon the figure, she lifted her flash light and shined it on him, and promptly dropped it in shock staring at him.

"It can't be!" Emma stammered in shock.

Graham looked at her as if he couldn't see her, 

"Surprised are you, now I am going to make you pay with your life!" Graham fell upon a her, his hands wrapped around her neck trying to squeeze the life out of her.

Just at the moment David and Hook burst through the trees and pulled him off of her.

Emma looked at the man she had thought had been dead the last two years.

"But Graham why? Why are you wanting to kill me? I thought you liked me two years ago!" she whispers.

"Like you, why would I like the woman who kissed me and then tried to murder me?" Graham declared.

"But I never tried to harm you, I didn't kill you, I swear, Regina killed you not me! But she has changed since then she's not the same woman she had been then!" Emma told him gently.

"I'm the savior, I'm Emma Swan I loved you, I would never have tried to hurt you! I cried for days after you died, I was miserable, I loved you! And if you really are still alive then I still do love you! I never stopped loving you!" she told him.

But she could see clearly that he was disoriented. His memories were all clouded and messed up somehow.

"Come we must get him into town and see if we can find a way to restore his memories back to him, somebody must have given him false memories of what happened that night, we need to replace them with the real ones!" David told Emma gently, handcuffing Graham.

The three of them started leading him into town where they placed him in the mental health ward of the hospital. "This is just until you get your memories back!" Emma explained to him gently.

"And there are a lot of people that think your dead, we need time to prepare them for what happened, it's been two years since your death, and this will be a huge shock to them, I need to break the news to them gently or they would panic." Emma explained to him.

"Come David, Hook, before they come looking for us and wonder what is going on." Emma suggested. And they all headed home.

Emma lay in bed when they got home but try as she might she could not go to sleep, all she could do was lay there thinking about Graham.

How? How had he come back? He had been dead for two years, how was it possible that he was alive again? Was it to good to be true? Would it be possible to help him regain his memories? Or would the man always look at her and think she had done it?

Emma was very stressed about this new discovery. What would the town do? How would Regina react when she discovers that Graham was back? What would everyone else do when they found out about him?

Would they hate her for locking him up in the mental ward? It had been for safety reasons, he was not himself yet, it was only until his memories were recovered. Some how they had to make him remember, the question was why would somebody give a dead man false memories?

Somebody else had to have done some kind of spell to bring him back, somebody had to have done it in order to kill her? And it had to have been somebody who knew about her history with Graham and known that she would hesitate to hurt him would go looking for him, would go after who ever tried to pillage his grave, would hesitate to do anything when she saw him would have been to shocked to stop Graham from killing her.

Somebody had meant for her to die at the hands of a man she had loved, but why Graham? Why not Neal? Why not the man she had last seen? Wouldn't he have been less of a shock a better man to have killed her with? But no somebody had chosen Graham!


End file.
